For ever and never?
by hardcandy101
Summary: For ever and never? When Massie feels betrade, who will star there own clique?


**Hey guys! This is hardcandy101** **and I hope you love My new story! Please review! Pretty please with hardcandy on top?**

OCD High

The first day of high school

8:02

Claire Lyons walked confidently across the school yard. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone. That was a trick she had learned from Massie. She knew she looked cute times ten in her denim mini skirt, pink leggings, and halter top all of which were designer. She thought back to what seemed like forever ago when there was no way she could afford an outfit like this, but ever since Dial L had come out and she had won countless awards and had made millions of dollars. She never had to worry about money. She smiled when she spotted The big oak tree her and the pretty committee had marked when they had snuck in a week before to find their hang out place for the freshman year.

"Hey pretties!" Claire called to her best friends, but mostly kristen. Kristen and Claire had become closer then close during the summer. Not that Massie or Alicia, and Dylan for that matter Knew about it. Claire scanned her friends and smiled when she noticed that her and kristen were wearing the same outfit as they had planned the night before.

"Hey Clai-" Massie stopped when she noticed Claire's outfit. "Oh no! You and Kristen are wearing the same thing!" She pouted and scurried through beg Claire wondered what she was looking for. "Don't worry!" Claire saw Massie pull a baby blue dress out of her purse. "I brought an extra outfit just in case some thing happened to one of ours." Dylan, and Alicia clapped while Kristen and Claire giggled and exchanged an eye roll.

"What's so funny?" Massie sounded offended. "Aren't you glad I got you an extra outfit? I mean you guys don't want look like LBR's who cant even dress themselves, do you?" Massie looked back and forth from Kristen to Claire.

"Massie, chillax! It's fine. We dressed the same on purpose." Kristen explain. Claire nodded in agreement, but stopped when she noticed Massie was starting to look mad. Why is she upset? Claire wondered. I thought she would think it was cute. When Massie started turning red Claire decided she should continue. "...You know 'cause me and Kristen have all the same classes this trimester? We thought are classmates would think it was cool." Claire defended her and her friends decision.

Claire exhaled in when Massie usual color returned and her usual confident face returned, but maybe too confident... "So, like, you guys think you can start your own clique?" Massie fumed.

"Massie, don't be stupid of course not!" Claire and Kristen said at the same time. Then giggled at them selves.

"Apple C!"

"Double Apple C!"

"Triple Apple C!!"

By now they were both rolling on the ground holding their stomachs with laughter. Massie didn't look the least bit amused. She folded her arms across her barley there chest and straightened up. "Oh so now I'm stupid?" Massie growled.

"Massie we were just trying to tell you we aren't trying to our own clique." Claire and Kristen stood up and adjusted their tops. They exchanged another eye roll.

Massie looked back at Dylan and Alicia, but they just stared back. "You know what? Go ahead start your own clique! We don't need you! Maybe you should call yourselves the backstabbing blonds! Or maybe even the big-headed blonds!" Massie screamed silently so no one but the pretty committee could hear.

"How about Beautiful blonds?" Amy Parker suggested. They all turned around to see a tall, toned, tan, well dressed, blond girl smirking.

"Amy!!" Claire and Kristen tackled the girl with a hug.

"Hi, I'm Kristen's cousin, Amy. You must be Assie." A roar of laughter came from Claire, and Kristen.

"You mean Massie, with a M" What an idiot Massie thought.

"No, I mean ASSie." Amy flipped her hair. Then she turned to leave but stopped and Kristen, Claire, and Amy stood side by side facing "Assie" .

"It's nice to meet you Pretty Committee." Amy started then they all finished. "It's to bad you wont be at the top anymore." Then they all snapped and walked away chanting apple c.


End file.
